


Just Words

by Berrytron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrytron/pseuds/Berrytron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift teaches Rodimus a little swordplay, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Words

"No, like this. Place your feet- good. Now, turn slightly to the left- the other left, Rodimus."

Progress was not a word Drift would use to describe the development process of Rodimus’ swordsmanship. In fact, if he had to choose (he really did have to choose eventually, the other’s were dying to know) a word to illustrate the series of consecutive failures, recessive would have been a better term.  
"Sorry." Rodimus mumbled again, for what seemed like the thousandth time that session.

"It’s fine," Drift bit his tongue for what felt like the millionth time that hour. “You’re doing great.”

He’d never known someone to get progressively worse at a skill the longer they practiced, but Rodimus was the type of bot who never ceased to surprise. If Drift had one good thing to say about their daily training sessions- and he really could only think of one good thing- was Rodimus’ consistent dedication to improvement. Sure, he hadn't actually improved since they began over a week ago, but attitude was everything.

"Right, left, same difference." Rodimus joked. His smile was his mask. If he was feeling any frustration at his lack of progress, he hid it well. During his tenure on-board this ship- during the tenure as his friend- Drift learned all he needed to know about his commanding officer. Rodimus was impatient, impulsive, impossible, irreverent, irreparable irresistible- and those were only the words he’d said aloud, generally behind closed doors and generally ending with “sorry” and “please” and something broken.

"Actually, Rodimus, there is a difference…" He dropped his hands to his partner’s waist and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. After hours of practice and subsequent failure, reassurance was all he had left to give.

Rodimus sighed and let himself fall backward onto his friend, allowing Drift catch him and hold him upright, something Drift felt like he’d been doing a lot of lately.

"When’s break? I’m starving!" Rodimus chirped lightly, his head dropping tenderly onto his partner’s shoulder, but Drift could feel the sharp edge of tension in his frame.

Drift motioned toward a bench. “Let’s take a break.”

Rodimus acted reluctant, but Drift knew a front when he saw one. He could almost feel his partner’s relief after sitting down. He tried to explain to his friend before that learning new skills took time, but the word “patience” apparently wasn’t in Rodimus’ dictionary. He was grateful Rodimus was willing to admit that he was tired today, because Drift’s own patience was wearing thin.

The silence that followed was unnerving. As Rodimus’ tension melted into the floor, Drift could feel his own beginning to rise through his chest. He always had something to say at times like these: ‘You did great today!’, ‘You’re really improving!’, ‘Your dedication is incredible’. and so on. But today, he felt wrong. Rodimus felt wrong.

"I’m terrible, aren’t I?"

Drift’s chest tightened. He suddenly felt a little dizzy. “Wh- n-no!” He stammered. He tried to sense the jest, to feel the joke but he just wasn't getting it. He watched Rodimus stare at the floor, his foot fidgeting with the corner of a mat. “You’re doing fine, Roddy.” He replied hesitantly. “Swordplay isn't easy, you just need-“

"I meant in general."

Drift tried to look somewhere else, somewhere where his best friend couldn't see the expression of guilt and anguish fall over his face. ‘I’m sorry I always lead you on’ is what he wanted to say. “You’re not terrible” is what he said.

Rodimus scoffed, thoughtlessly kicking at the mat a few times. “Yeah, I am. You know it too. You’re just being nice.”

"No, no!" Drift grinned sheepishly and placed his hands on his captain’s shoulders, accidentally gripping harder than he intended. "Look at me, Roddy. Look- You’re incredible. You really are. I mean it. Really. All your burdens, your worries, your doubts- they’re all an illusion. Responsibility is a heavy weight and it weighs down on all of us at some point or another. Primus gifts us with all manner of extraordinary roles and sometimes we feel like we’re not prepared to accept them. But we are, he knows we are because he looks inside and sees our true strengths. You’re a leader, Rodimus. You were born a leader. You wouldn’t be here had you not had the courage, ambition and charisma that defines one. All you need to do is see through the illusion of self-doubt and embrace the gift of power that Primus has given you!"

Okay, maybe that was a bit much, but Drift could tell it was having an affect on Rodimus. He sat an inch taller now.

"Like… oil… in water." Rodimus murmured, his hand brushing against Drift’s thigh.

"Right! Just like oil in water, you’ll rise above the weight of your worries and see that things really aren't that bad! You’re really amazing, Roddy. I mean it." His eyes searched for his, caught them, and held them. Really.

Suddenly, Rodimus didn't look so tired anymore. His optics brightened, his engine whirred sporadically and Drift could feel his spark begin to pulsate heavily through his loosened frame. That felt right- That was the Rodimus he knew.

"Yeah. Heh. I guess you've got a point." He smirked, rubbing his shoulder. His smile was his mask. "I get so emotional when I’m low on fuel, you know?"

"Yeah, it happens to the best of us."

"Heh."

"Heh-heh."

_You’re really not that great. You’re really not that strong. You’re too emotional. You’re too impatient. You’re too impulsive, impossible, irreverent, irreplaceable .. but I can’t help but find you irresistible. You’re my beacon, my light that keeps me looking forward. I want to be like you; the you who never looks back, the you who never has a plan but always finds a way. I don’t want to be around you when you doubt yourself. I really can’t stand it. I really hate you. I really love you._

Drift bit his tongue for what felt like the millionth time that hour.

"Let’s get something to eat." Drift stood, pulling Rodimus along with him, his hand searching for another’s.

"Ugh, yeah. I’m famished." He started quickly toward the door, leaving Drift standing, still waiting. "Hey, maybe after we eat, you can show me how do that thing where you spin- what do you call it?"

"Whirlwind." He slipped his empty hand against his waist and grinned.

"Yeah! That’s it." Rodimus performed an action that Drift could only assume was his take on the aforementioned attack sequence. "Heh. I’m getting better, aren’t I? Not as great as you obviously but…decent, you know?"

"Yeah." Drift smiled dimly. "You’re really making progress."


End file.
